Jerdak
"I am the one you will seek for knowledge on darkness, or total corruption."-Jerdak Jerdak is a Hybrid clone of Darth Jerec and Reidak. He is the only sith member of Hellcat squadron however he is considered benevolant, and he is an expert demolitionist. History Jerdak was originally part of a project created by the Triple Alliance to create a hybrid clone that could be powerful enough to destroy the Hellcat Squadron. Jerdaks Genetic Templete was created by using the DNA of the Miraluka Inquisator and Dark Jedi Archaeologist Darth Jerec, and a piece of armor from Reidak a former Skakdi Dark Hunter and Member of the piraka. Eventually the triple alliance awakened him after two years of artificial maturation and stasis, he attacked every clone scientist and destroyed the cloning center he was made at eventually escaping on a old freighter. He also found and reactivated the droid HK-47, the assasain droid considers Jerdak his master. After being nameless for two days floating in space he named himself Jerdak which was a combination of the names of Jerec and Reidak, he also began learning the ways of the sith and the culture of the Skakdi. He and HK47 were found in the decaying freighter by Hellcat Squadron who offered him a position as a demolitions expert, he meditated on the subject then he eventually joined as a member. Personality Jerdaks Personality was a mixed combination of Reidaks and Jerecs, there are few reasons why. Jerec *His love of learning. *He is a dark jedi. *He is covetous of knowledge and haughty in demeanor. *He felt that he had achieved as much knowledge as he could with the Jedi. He even began to consider looking into the secrets of the dark side. *He had few enough personal possessions to pack into a travel case, and all were functional or of great significance to him. *He greatly enjoyed music. *He spoke, read, and wrote the Miralukese of his species. *He could speak, read, and write the Sith language, possibly to be a sith archaeologist who would need to be familiar with Sith artifacts. Including two sith holocrons he brought with him. Reidak *He has no patience for planning or stealth, believing that he could defeat any enemy with his brute strength. *He hated enclosed places and got restless if stuck in one place for too long. *He also had an obsession with smashing things (or blowing them up) *He likes to crack jokes that are somewhat sadistic in a way. Relationships HK-47 Jerdak found and activated HK-47, while he was bewildered he was an assasain droid he finds his stories as well as his bloodthirsty and sadistic humor entertaining. He even enhanced the assasain droid with a anatomy computer that contain weaknesses of other species and as well as numerous ways to kill enemy targets. HK-47 also finds Jerdak entertaining due to his ideas on different explosive devices and how they can be used against the enemies, HK-47 calls him a technorganic instead of a meatbag as well. Tory Lund Tory constantly questions everything Jerdak does and why he uses the powers of the dark side instead of the light. However he also finds his demolitions skills crude yet effective, Jerdak also is impressed with Tory's computer abilities and he is the only other person who will talk to him besides the AI. Characteristics Appearence Jerdak looks similar to a Miraluka male between the ages of 10-15 he has black hair with golden steaks in them, like most miraluka he has no eyes due to that fact he always wears a black blindfold like most Miraluka do to cover his eyes. Like most Miraluka he also looks human, however he has many Skakdi features on his body as well including the fact he has legs similar to reidak, he also has a typical mechanical skakdi arm with three fingers and one thumb on their hand, he also has the spines similar to reidak in a way. He doesn't wear much except for sith robes covering everything but his arms and legs, it also has a slot for his spines as well. Skills He is the demolitions expert of the Hellcat Squadron, most of the explosives he usually buys or are IEDs, he is also known for his 'homemade' explosives which are usually very powerful and dangerous, and have many modifications which would be considered illegal. In his spare time he does research on sith history and artifacts due to this fact he is the expert on everything that has to do with the Dark Jedi and sith, he also enjoys finding unknown artifacts and fossils. Due to that fact he is an expert on caring and excavating artifacts that may be useful for the team. Force Powers Jerdak is a dark jedi in training, and he can be found training and practicing the ways of the dark side of the force. One of the charistics he has that Miraluka are known for are their ability to 'see' using the force, other force powers he has Includes the ability to destroy droids and a very powerful Force Choke/Force Grip capability that could kill or fatally wound his enemies. Jerdak also has inherited an ability that Jerec is known for, which is that he has the ability to overshadow ones connection to the force, which means he could nullify anyones ability to use the force and it can also weaken those affected by the ability. Other Abilities Besides Jerdaks abilities with the force he also inherited some basic powers over earth like Reidak, and his power of adaptation after every defeat, however it was less powerful then Reidaks, and he also has X-ray vision similar to reidak that is linked to his force vision. Weapons Jerdak has a Buzzsaw similar to Reidaks. It could turn solid ground into quicksand. It also had a Drill tool on the opposite end. He also has two Rail Detonator Gun similar to the ones used by Imperial Jumptroopers including the heat seeking variant of the weapon. Quotes "Which weapon should I use against them? The heatseeking version or the normal version?" "Answer: Heatseeking would give you more of a chance of obiliterating meatbags master." -Jerdak to HK47 " -Jerdak "Do you ever consider doing something besides demolitions?" "No" "Comment: The masters demolitions capabilities would be useful for destroying enemies and splattering their organs all over the area." "What is with your droid is it insane?"" "Negative: I just don't like organic meatbags! except for the master of course....hehe..." "The machine has...quite a sadistic...sense of humor." -''HK-47'' and Jerdak to Tory. Trivia *(Added by IceBite) Jerdak is the only member of Hellcat Squadran with elemental powers that does NOT have ectoplasmic powers as his other power set. Category:Commanders